Embodiments relate generally to camping equipment and, in particular, to a rainwater collection system.
On camping and fishing trips, obtaining clean water for drinking and cooking can be a challenge. The same may also be true when hiking, hunting, trapping, at a beach, boating, bicycling, etc. The same may result if traveling, such as pilots who fly planes into remote areas, and survivalist who are out in nature or wilderness people. Those who work in nature also may encounter situations where there is a challenge finding clean drinking water. For example, game wardens or park rangers may encounter situations where fresh water supply is needed when away from a ranger station.
Even the most pristine looking mountain stream may not be entirely sanitary. Water purification tablets are available, but these introduce chemicals which users may not be eager to welcome into their bodies. Also, homeowners may wish to supplement the regular water supply for any one of several reasons. When the regular water supply is unavailable, due to a broken water main or some other difficulty, an emergency source at home would be very convenient. Fortunately, in any area with more than occasional rain, a ready source of clean water is available.
A rainwater collection system, which is easily set up and storable to collect any rainfall for convenient use, would resolve this problem.